i love you for infinity
by petalflakes
Summary: "Semuanya bisa dijungkir-balikkan. Perasaan, hati, paradigma, sudut pandang, kepercayaan. Tidak ada yang menetap, tidak ada yang stabil—semuanya berubah." / "Levi, apa kau menyayangiku?" [ levihan, au, drabble ] [ u/ Kak Sei ]


_Attack on Titan __© Hajime Isayama, Infinity © Jaymes Young; i take no material profit from this work :)_

_note; enggak bisa pake judul infinity lagi karena udah publish fanfik dengan judul itu, hehe XD begitulah._

_dedicated to; **Kak Sei**!_

_( levihan, au, drabble )_

* * *

**[ i love you for infinity ]**

**.**

* * *

Ada peluk mendadak Hanji yang membuat Levi tersentak. Ketika tengah memperhatikan warna oranye langit, menatap mentari terbenam, menangkapnya lewat lensa kamera—Hanji memeluknya kuat-kuat dari belakang.

Beruntung, kamera miliknya tidak terjatuh. Benda berlensa itu sempurna terkalungkan ke lehernya.

"Hei, Levi," suaranya keras, berseru tepat di telinganya. "Kau menyayangiku, kan? Kan, kan, kan?"

Pria bermanik kelabu itu menghela napas, kembali memotret abendrot. Sekali, dua kali, sampai wanita itu memeluknya lebih erat—terlalu erat. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Levi, bernapas teratur di atas jaketnya. Udara sejuk pegunungan mencipta uap di setiap hela napasnya.

"Levi," dia berujar lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan.

Aksi memotret Levi terhenti, dia menurunkan kamera. Lantas kilat di matanya dia lemparkan pada wanita di bahunya. Alisnya bertaut. Udara dingin yang menyergapnya terabaikan sejenak.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Pada akhirnya, Levi hanya bisa berdecak. Mengacak kasar rambut wanitanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Hanji kali ini terdiam, tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh Levi. Dia mengangkat kepala, mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Sang Pria. Menikmati desau angin dan embusnya yang menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Tersenyum, membalas tatap kelabu di mata Levi.

"Soalnya, cinta itu rumit, Levi." Hanji menghela napas, Levi bisa merasakan embusnya menerpa kulit pipinya. "Terkadang, kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu, bersumpah akan mencintainya sampai akhir. Selama-lamanya. Abadi. Tapi, nyatanya, hal seperti itu tidak ada, kan?"

Levi terdiam.

"Semuanya bisa dijungkir-balikkan. Perasaan, hati, paradigma, sudut pandang, kepercayaan. Tidak ada yang menetap, tidak ada yang stabil—semuanya berubah." Wanita itu menatap mentari yang hampir menghilang di ufuk barat. Warna langit menggelap. Matanya terpejam ketika dia mengeratkan dekap.

_"Tidak ada yang berakhir selamanya, Levi."_

Pria itu berdecak, memutar badan, memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada wanita bersurai cokelat itu, "Apa kau mendengar komentar orang lagi, hah?"

"Mereka bilang—" Hanji membuang muka, "Mereka bilang kau dan aku itu tidak cocok. Bertolak-belakang. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk wanita anomali sepertiku, semua ini—"

Hanji bungkam, Levi menatap gurat-gurat sedih di wajah Hanji.

Sesuatu yang dia benci.

"Levi, apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku?"

Benda silinder yang melingkari jarinya mengilat di terpa cahaya terakhir matahari, Levi memandang matanya lama.

Perlukah Levi menjawab? Karena pada masa kelamnya, Hanji datang dengan senyum sehangat matahari. Memandangnya tanpa tatap-tatap remeh, tanpa tatap merendahkan, tanpa umpatan. Karena, Hanji menariknya dari sesaknya hidup. Menariknya dari sisi gelap dunia, mendekapnya saat dia merasa dunia memunggunginya, membencinya, menolaknya.

Hanya Hanji yang mampu memberi hangat bahkan pada beku malam.

Tidak ada jawaban, Hanji mendekap Levi erat-erat. Mendengar detak jantungnya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Levi terdiam, mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Hanji yang dikuncir.

_Perlukah Levi menjawab?_

Akhirnya, pria itu hanya mendengus pelan, "Kacamata Bodoh," dia berbisik.

Tidak ada ujar lain di bibir. Pertanyaan Hanji tidak pernah terjawab oleh rangkai kata.

Tapi detak jantung Levi mengatakannya, sentuh hangat, dekap lama, tatap-tatapnya menjawabnya. Karena senyum tipis Levi yang terukir di bibir—yang sayangnya tidak tampak oleh Hanji—memberikan eksplanasi.

Karena, simfoninya mengatakan;

_"Aku mencintaimu—infiniti. Tak terbatas."_

_"Dan, selamanya."_

**[ fin ]**

**.**

* * *

a/n : ah, maafkan jika di luar ekspektasi huhu TT ini ide random aja, semoga Kak Sei suka. Maaf ini enggak _worth it_ soalnya aku agak _stuck _wkwk. Tapi, _wish you all the best XDD_

Salam,

Ares


End file.
